dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Alliance
Alliances are a group of people who can protect, guide and help you throughout the game. The structure is: Overlord *In charge of the alliance *Can kick/add people *Demote/promote people *Change stance with alliances *Can invite people *Can message to their own alliance Lord *Can kick/add people *Demote/promote people *Change stance with alliances *Can invite people *Can message to their own alliance Leader *Can kick/add people *Change stance with alliances *Can message to their own alliance Vassal *Can message to their own alliance 'Overview' You can join by visiting the alliance page and choosing one to your liking. Or if you want, you can even create your own. Alliances are ranked according to their power, the power is the total amount of power each member brings to the guild. Alliance members are able to view other members' power rating. It is also possible to send resources, rubies, and reinforcements to other members' cities. Alliance members can talk to each other by clicking the Alliance tab on the talk box and typing messages to each other although it is becoming more common for an alliance to have their own group on Facebook for doing this and chat attached to the group due to it being quick, not lagging as much, and due to the fact that all the alliance can chat to each other whether or not they are on Dragons of Atlantis at the time. Really good alliances will be the ones which are most helpful and friendly, where the teamates rush to help each other whenever they can. To see if an other alliances is friendly to yours or not, there are colors. Green is neutral, Red is Enemy and Blue is Friendly. When choosing an alliance it is wise to try in get in good with a higher ranked alliance but keep in mind over all power per player. One alliance may have many more low level players that total out to a higher rank than an alliance with fewer higher power players. It may be wise to choose a lower ranked alliance with fewer stronger players. Being in with the highest ranked does not always mean you are in the best alliance. 'Reinforcing Members ' If you would like to send your alliance members troops: Click the Blue "Alliance" button at the bottom of the screen, click on the name of the person your want to send to, click "Send Reinforcements." Or you can go to their city on the map to reinforce. When you reinforce an alliance member, your troops are sent to their Muster Point. The number of reinforcements a person can have is determined by the level of the Muster Point. To recall your troops, click the "Recall" button in the Muster Point or from the left-hand bar. While in another person's city, your troops will consume the reinforced person's food. This will be reflected by your "Upkeep" being decreased as soon as the troops arrive in the other city. Your troops will NOT be hidden behind the other person's wall though, even if they are hidden according to the wall. Spy reports will be able to see your reinforcements if that person is spied. If that person is attacked, you will not get a report. When someone attacks you while you were reinforced then you will get the battle report. And if you have the spectral ruins the dead troops will automatically be stored in your mausoleum. 'Sending Resources' If you would like to send your alliance members resources: Click the Blue "Alliance" button at the bottom of the screen, click on the name of the person your want to send to, click "Send Resources." The times it takes to send resources is the same as it would be to attack them. If your alliance is well-coordinated, you can trade a few million resources using trade for 1 gold. This has to be done quickly, there's a chance of losing the resources if you are not quick enough. But it only takes 30 minutes, so unless you have Pack Dragons... this is the best option for sending only a few million. 'Tell us a little about your Alliance ' 'Primus I' *'The first Human Tribe was the Primus.' *The Primus tribe will dominate this realm. *We fight all for Primus. However, we are closed and only accept members through invite. ONLY PRIMUS RACE CAN JOIN ! Primus ONE is one of the top 2''' alliances in '''Frontier realm. Members help other members with resources, reinforce and attack for each other. *'Overlord : Dienyddio' ---- 'Dragon Warriors' We are an outgoing alliance in rank 2, in boomslang. Our OL is Chianna, and We've been here for a little bit. The power requirement is 150k, but we are accepting actives. Side with us if you hate Fire ice and Steel.We will help members with anything they need.Join us if you want but you must be active and know how to avenge you or your members. ---- 'Knight of the round table' Hello. My alliance name is knight of the round table, in the alliance Keelback. We are extremely powerful, running for over a year :) We are the top #5 alliance and WILL CONQUER ATLANTIS. ---- 'Powers of Atlantis' Powers Of Atlantis is one of the top alliances in the #10 realm Beryl. The Alliance has been running for over a year now, with the over lord Aubrey Jean running things. Powers Of Atlantis has become a large organisation, with it's own logo and running our own servers for voice chat web sites among other things like merchandise. Things can really take off with an alliance...but we have no clue on how to play this game. ---- 'Silent Killer' Silent Killer is one of the top ten alliances in Alembic realm. It is constantly growing as fast as possible, sometimes gaining 10 million power overnight. Overlord Yaslore is an expert at checking in on the members and weeding out inactives. Friendly building competitions occur frequently, with upwards of 20 million of each resource available as a prize. The stronger members help the weak. No, they don't have a logo or merchandise yet, but at the rate they're building, Silent Killer will be at the top of Alembic very soon. ---- 'Out for Blood' Out for Blood '''is the 25 alliance in the realm of '''Whimbrel. Overlord: Chuck 2 Norris Lords:DeathsMistress; Blitzy; Serendipity Leader: Shedm; Runner We're a great and growing alliance. In the past 2 weeks we have moved up 18 ranks in the leaderboards and 16 alliance ranks. We're happy to give out resources and helpful tips and hints. We're looking for people above a 499k power. ---- 'Indus Empire' Alliance: Indus Empire, Indus Barracks, and Indus Cadets Realm: Indus Overlord(s): Vicious Heaven Numerous amount of lords and leaders These are three of the top alliances in the Indus realm. We have many members in our alliances, all active. In the empire, the minimum requirement is 1 million power, 100k for the barracks and 5k for cadets. The cadets '''has been added since the realm reopened. Larger powers provide these young players with the maximum amount of resources they need to begin so they can eventually become a part of the most powerful. It is ranked '''71 with 25 members. The barracks is an alliance to reduce the pressure for smaller powers. Even some of our 1 million+ powers like to stick around in the barracks due to its friendly and attack-safe environment. Plus, it's easy to gain power with the generous overlords giving plenty of resources. The barracks are currently ranked 20, and has 36 members. Message the overlord if you are interested in joining. The empire has been around for a while, growing rapidly. It has a notably high reputation, with many players eager to join the alliance. The empire always knows the goings-ons in the realm due to Proteous's virtual 24-hour watch. The empire also requires a previous alliance background check, but most people are usually accepted when they apply. The empire is currently ranked 1''' in the realm, with '''72 members. Contact the overlord if you are interested in joining. -P.S.- I, Grindfest, am a proud member of the Empire. And yay for bacon! -P.S.2- I am a part of the Indus realm, and am not a part of an alliance anymore, but will take this time to give a careful review of what to expect in the Empire. The empire is a truly flourishing environment, but it lacks. It lacks in many things, including a driving force to encourage all of the members. The power range is too large, ranging from 700k to almost 47 million. Friendly overall, but sometimes maintains hostile relations with each other. I would recommend a different perhaps smaller alliance for those seeking in the indus realm. ---- 'Dvina Dragons' Overlord: Cerisa Lords/Ladies: Dragra, Jswerve, Cacaphobe, Ximba, Lornadoon, Jiffyness, & Zeref We’re the Dvina Dragons, an alliance located in the Dvina Realm. We’re a small alliance, but powerful. We’ve got new recruits pouring in every day. In addition, all members are active and make an effort to stay connected through Facebook and Google Documents. We’re a tight knit bunch, and our main values are family, power and greatness. It’s our duty to help one another, and we sincerely hope you’ll think about joining us! After sending in your request, please contact Lady Cerisa for an introduction to our Google Docs hangout, where you will receive important announcements, vote on our polls, discuss and share community-related information, and hang out with other alliance members! We hope to see you very soon. Also, don’t forget to like our Facebook page! ---- 'PhoenixFire' PhoenixFire '''is an alliance in the '''Realm #291 (Mesite). Overlord: Sport Lords: AaaThebie, Sneaker, DEATH, Babygirl69 Leaders: Tixian, Rogue Warrior, Exelsior, Ranger, Lazar, morning star, Cobra Currently the #1 Alliance on Server/Realm #291 (Mesite), we work together as a team, teaching newer members how the game mechanics work in a friendly open environment. We have a ventrilo server and our own website/forums to us for organizing attacks on enemy alliances. ---- 'Legit Bawsses in Onega' Overlord- Lozkporter Were ranked 21 and have a stratagy to the top we are always willing to share resources with members and are accepting everyone ACTIVE as long as you are you will stay in the alliance so join us as we go to the top ---- 'Blade' Realm: Habu overlord:caleb2001 Rank: 64 We are really active and we hope to go to the top we accept all so please apply or message me.our alliance is also well known and happy to help you start the game or improve your skills.if your up for a challenge join blade in the habu realm.thanks for reading.notice;we have a 25k req if you dont meet it apply to blade academy. ---- 'Cataclysm' Cataclysm (# 9 of Dowitcher realm) Overlord: Catari Lords: TerribleDeatCat, Cerena, Innawhile, Liberator, Rev, XxXShiroXxX Leader: Buzzkiller, Enix Fantasy, Mike93 If you wish to join Cataclysm, apply to Fire on Ice. They are a sister/training alliance to Cataclysm. Cataclysm is one of the top 10 alliances of the Dowitcher realm. Unless you have a special invitation, you need to be 1,000,000 power or higher to apply to join. The members are really helpful, and very kind. Black Wolf, more commonly called Black, is a very nice member, and have helped me thoughout my troubles in-game. I am WindMasterArceus, or just Wind, and you can message me if you want to know more. - WindMasterArceus, Arceus79 ---- 'Gladiatorz' Alliance:Gladiatorz Realm:266 (Faclon)Overlord:BiG POPPA Lords:LoganTom,Kris,Drunken Master Leaders:BiG BroTheR,Lady Galahad,Tai Shan Rank:4 Gladiatorz is the #4 alliance in Falcon realm.We are an active and helpful alliance.However,we are closed and only accept members through invite.Members help other members,but not only with resources,we also reinforce and attack for each other.I can truly say,we are a family. ---- 'The Dragons of God' Alliance: '''The Dragons of God ' '''Overlord: '''Tomahawk '''Realm: '''Dvina '''Rank: '''25 The Dragons of God is a helpful,mature,experienced,friendly alliance. We will help with anything you need. You only need to be very active to join us and we accept anybody.' We are one of the best and furious of all Dvina. Anybody need an experienced alliance then join us at The Dragons of God.We are a helpful responsible alliance. We will help you as you play the game.25,000 power to join us. ---- 'rde(ryans dragons eggs) Alliance: ryand dragons eggs Overlord: nonnegtionable Realm: dvina Rank: 34 power:14.7 mil we are a great nice helpful alliance.We want our memebers to grow as quickly as possible.We have a sisster and brother allaince to us.The sister allaince is 1st in our realm and the brother allianc is 11th.Reach 250k power and you move up into ryans hactlins 11th place and then get to 1mil power you move up to ryans dragons 1st place alliance made by empro(lord) ---- '''Holy Order of Atlanteans Rank: 66 Power: over 5mil OL: Rottenfuhrer Current Member: 7 Realm: Moorhen 6 spot of leader is open to people who joins first. There will be a power gain competition when there is 10 members. Prize will be: 1st: 1mil gold 2nd: 500k gold 3rd: 250k gold Feel free to join. Only active members are allowed. ---- 'Splinter Cell' Rank:43 and going to gay soon. Power(Present):96K nearly 100K Realm:Boomslang Overlord:Be care full Lord:Alex Yeo,Promethues Leader:Lasiter Killworth Real spirit to become No.1. We are a kind and helpful alliance. Hope you would join us! ---- 'Warriors of Jacana' We fight together you mess with 1 of us you mess with all of us!!! cesear;over lord Power of allaince: 1,300,000+ i hope to see lots of you there if u have an interest in just jioning jacana come and play. i have posted this to try to get my alliance to grow and bc jacana is dying every1 there is inviting there friends to come play with them.. ---- 'The Dragon Sanctuary' Rank: 3 Members: 114 as of 9/20/12 Power: 7,880,604 as of 9/20/12 Overload: Brimberatian ---- Knights of the Round Table Realm: Seriema Overlord: Erebos Review: 'We are in top 2 alliances. We help you to grow and with every sort of thing you want. People are accepted by invitation only. We are recruting only experienced players. Our goal is to be the of the best.' ---- 'Diablos Gates' Realm: Seriema Overlord: Diablos Warrior Review: We are the 1st alliance in this realm. We help eachother and protect you whoso ever wants to attack you. We are recently closed but we are looking for some experienced players. Come and join us today. '----' 'Real Serbian Rookies' We have an alliance with the top 10 alliance we`ll send resourse when ever needed. Our warriors, who aren`t in heaven cassandra knows our name. Thy battles are fought come, thy battles are won, Give us this day the ultimate power And forgive our past mistakes Who dare challenge us And lead us not in to the top 10 But deliver us our few enemy For thine is the warriors life The great and the elemental Forever and ever *overlord: alderoth *lord; iak and wild thing ps we are a small alliance with big dreams!!! ---- 'The Draconic Portal' An alliance in the Typha realm, which is constantly accepting new members. Rookies will gain support from the older members, in the form of troops and resources. It's primary goal is to help it's rookies gain their dragons quickly. To this goal, level 10-15 members have to help with either 150 Minotaurs or 60 Longbowmen when asked for help reinforcing one´s dragonhold (or gathering an egg or armor). Level 15-20´s have to help with either 350 Minotaurs or 140 Longbowmen. The overlord of this group is Zenrel. Most of the top positions in this Alliance are currently up for grabs. The first four members to join will be given 10 million food each. ---- ''Sioux Tribe In the Carrilon Realm, the Sioux Tribe is the 29th ranked alliance in the realm. '''Overlord: '''AncientEntity '''We are here to help you reach mastery, but also to rule this realm. We wil help you, guide you and show you the way, anyone can join. Soon, we will be ranked numer 1.' 'Lords Of Atlantis(LOA)' In the Avocet realm, the LOA is now ranked 10th.......... Category:General Gameplay Category:Browse Category:Alliances